The NyuJuunishi
by EmmWebb
Summary: A 'Falling into Anime' type piece that I'm currently rewriting. Read and review if you like; let me know anything you'd like to see added to the new version.
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters… Yeah… Sad, isn't it? **

**Hey! Thanks for opening up this page. While you're here, why don't you just continue down and read the first chapter? It won't hurt anything ;) Anyways, if you find you have problems with this story; send me a review to help out! I always listen closely to constructive criticism, and I love to make the story better for you guys! And when you're happy, I'm happy, and everyone's happy. Just because of a review. See?**

**

* * *

**

"I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, ok?" Kristen plopped down on her bed, reached over to flip on her night-stand lamp, and opened her latest edition of the Fruits Basket manga. The library was stock out of them, and they would only allow someone to check out five manga at a time; but Kristen was slowly getting through the series once more. Now that she understood it, it was becoming easier and easier to get into the plot.

"Ok," One of her two best friends, Meagan, was on the other end of the line. They were in the middle of a three-way; like they would do almost each night to catch up with their day's events. "Hey Maddie, what are you doing?"

"I'm reading."

"What?"

"Fruits Basket." Kristen answered, flipping a page and scanning the pictures. She loved it; it was her favorite manga, and she loved all the characters for their unique personalities. Although some might get on her nerves every now and then…

Meagan sighed from the other end of the phone. "That stuff again? You guys are going crazy." She shook her head; that's almost all that Kristen and her friend Rachel would do now that school was out. Meagan just didn't understand that stuff… And the reading backwards was hard on her head when she would try to pick up her favorite romance novel and accidentally read the last page.

"Hey!" Rachel, who had probably fallen asleep, snapped back to life. "Just because none of 'em love you don't mean you have to hate 'em." She countered, receiving a small giggled from the other side.

Meagan dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand. Love. Kristen was in love with some Shugura or something; and Rachel couldn't get over a guy named Haku or Hasu or something. "Alright, alright. Whatever. I'll see you guys tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright." Kristen and Rachel both said in unison, as they all decided simultaneously to call it a night. Or at least a night from the phone.

"Night guys."

"M'kay."

"Bye."

Kristen hung up the small black house phone and set it on her night stand. Now she could focus on the task before her; the eighth volume in Tohru Honda's adventures; or Honda Tohru; however you look at it. After becoming obsessed with Fruits Basket series, she had been consumed by Japanese culture. Although she didn't know much of the language yet, she knew little phrases and bits of information that she would throw into conversations every now and then with Rachel. Rachel seemed to be just as into it as she was; but on a more casual and cool level. Rachel was always like that.

Kristen closed the book and laid it on her nightstand, turning of her lamp and sliding underneath her thick comforter. It had been a long day, and she was ready for some sleep. She could finish the book in the morning, and then go to the library to get the ninth volume; if she was lucky enough for them to have it.

* * *

The cool breeze on her face was what awakened Meagan. She groaned and rolled over, feeling the prickly crunching of candy against her freezing legs. She made a mental note to kill her brother for turning on the air conditioning and eating in her bed. Not that it wasn't getting warmer since it was summer; but having the fan on full blast all night just wasn't necessary. Besides, it made for a pretty crappy morning if you were anywhere near Meagan when she woke up. Now unable to get back to sleep, Meagan sat up and realized two very important things.

The first: those weren't candy wrappers in her bed.

The second: she wasn't even in her bed.

Meagan looked around frantically; the forest floor was littered with dead leaves even in the middle of summer. There was a cold wind blowing through the trees, freezing her bare legs. She was glad she wore a shirt to bed last night. The only factor that kept Meagan from going into a complete state of panic was that Kristen and Rachel were on either side of her, sleeping silently and pretty sound. Meagan didn't hesitate to shake them violently awake.

"You guys," She hissed, as Kristen lazily opened an eye and looked up at her. Rachel yawned. "You guys! Wake up!" She begged, and the alarm in her voice was what made Kristen sit up and Rachel roll over onto her back. Kristen stretched, still not aware she was sitting in the middle of the forest.

"Some night, huh?" She asked, grinning at Rachel. The girl nodded sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Meagan shook her head.

"Yeah, but we're not at home. I don't know where we are."

Kristen's eyes flew open fully and Rachel blinked up at the sky for a few moments. Kristen looked around them frantically; and although they were in a wooded area; there was a path just a few feet away that led out of the forest and visibly down a lane. Kristen scrambled to her feet, her long brown hair falling out of her low ponytail as she did so. She walked a short ways towards the path, and then turned back to them.

"Hey, let's go!" Kristen called, turning back to survey the path once more. It seemed safe enough. Meagan shook her head aggressively, as Rachel sat up and ran her fingers through her short black hair. It fell just passed her jaw line, so it didn't tangle that easily; but Rachel was always afraid it would. If it did, it was usually the first thing someone would notice. And that wasn't the point of a shorter hair-style. "C'mon Meg, it's a lot safer than where you are now! Would you rather find a way home, or sit there freezing to death?"

Meagan shook her head once more. "Kristen, look at me! I'm not decent!" She snapped, but Kristen shrugged. Rachel climbed to her feet and offered Meagan a hand.

"Look at us, Meg. I mean, yeah I'm in my pajamas," Rachel was wearing her full length pajamas; the mint green color with a low v-neck and apple colored spaghetti straps. Kristen was wearing a large pink t-shirt with short, purple cotton shorts. "But none of us are really ready to go to the Grammy's. C'mon, we'll find us some clothes, ok?" Meagan looked up at her, and then reluctantly stood. This had better be quick; she didn't want to be seen like this.

Kristen, in the mean time, was gaping at something down the path. Rachel raised a curious eyebrow as Meagan tried to cover herself.

"You guys, that's Shigure Sohma's house."

Rachel's heart seemed to skip a beat. "How do you know?"

"Because that's Yuki coming this way."

It was always Yuki: Yuki, this kind, great, perfect prince. As the boy came nearer, Meagan screamed and began looking hysterically around for something to hide behind. This, of course, just made Yuki quicken his pace; almost sprinting as he reached the two girls whom his eyes had set on once he heard the screams. His breath was slightly short, but that didn't keep him from fussing over them as soon as he was within speaking distance.

"Are you alright? I heard screaming." He explained, scanning the two girls for any injuries whatsoever. They looked fine to him, but maybe there were stalkers or burglars or something that had tried to hurt them…

"We're fine," Rachel assured him, a smile on her face as she gestured so with a wave, as if it would prove her correct. Kristen nodded along with her friend, turning to look at a tree behind them.

"Yeah, it's just our friend Meagan…"

"Shut up!"

Kristen turned back to Yuki, blushing a little. This was diffidently the best dream she had ever had… "Yeah, so we were just looking for our house, we're lost… So, we'll just be waking up now." She said awkwardly, looking over at Rachel and nudging her shoulder. "Anytime you wanna wake me up would be good." She whispered, and Rachel blinked.

Before she could speak, Yuki was answering her. "Waking up? But; this isn't a dream." He informed her, confused as to what she was saying. She didn't look like she was from around here anyways; more like one of those American girls that he had seen in class before. Maybe this was just one of their unusual sayings that they used every few seconds.

"Ha! Yeah right, you're not real. If you were real, then we wouldn't be able to do this." Kristen turned and slapped Rachel, expecting it not to hurt her; but the crack of skin on skin and the stinging of her hand proved otherwise. Rachel's hand flew to her face as she cradled her reddening cheek.

"You idiot! That hurt!" She shrieked, punching Kristen with force on the arm. Kristen paused for a moment, like she couldn't believe what was happening. It was when her shoulder began aching that she realized it wasn't a dream. And that Yuki was right.

He stood there, watching the two girls fight for a moment, wondering what could possibly be wrong with them. First they were saying he wasn't real; which was the craziest thing he had ever heard. Then they just began hitting each other as hard as they could, right before his eyes. What strange girls he had met…

Kristen's eyes widen as she looked down at the shoulder that she knew would bruise. With a quick breath she looked up at Rachel. She had never been punched in a dream by Rachel and it not be awakened instantly; much less it actually be painful (unless Rachel had really punched her in her sleep, which had happened before. Twice.). "Rachel, this is real." She whispered, before falling backwards and fainting of sheer surprise.

* * *

**Ok, ok, I know it was a little short; but I wanted to make sure you guys liked it before I went droning on and you be bored. If you do like it, I can promise that future chapters will be longer… Unless you like them how they are. Whatever you think, let me know in a review! **


	2. Chapter 2: Oops, 'nuff Said

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Ok, I'm not going to write this every chapter, so remember: I don't own any Fruits Basket except for Meagan, Rachel, and Kristen. Ok? Good.**

**Oh, and although the route that I take in this might seem a little cliché, it's actually totally different. I didn't exactly see the Sohmas opening their arms to three new girls, and the excitement _will_** **wear off. I'm not telling you what's going to happen, but just remember that before you start flaming me like crazy! Oh, and about that, I didn't expect so many great reviews! I love you guys! I tried to reply to all of you; and if I didn't, I'm truly sorry and I will this time!**

* * *

Kristen's eyes opened slowly, first to a blurry world, and second to a small circle of worried faces. She felt as if her head may split in half; but that was normal. Not that she normally passed out when she met someone new; but she didn't exactly wake up everyday in the middle of the forest in a world of manga either. Then again, maybe it was just a dream and she was waking up after falling off her bed. That would explain it all…

As she gradually sat up, Kristen analyzed her surroundings. She was in an unfamiliar room, but she had a feeling that she had seen it before… This is when she noticed two brown eyes staring at her behind a curtain of black hair. An amused smirk sat on the man's face, a diffidently recognizable face at that. Kristen stared at him for a moment before she realized who it was.

"Shigure?" She asked, realizing this whole fiasco must not have been a dream. Unless she had dreamed waking up from her dream and she was still dreaming… Wait, she was already confusing herself with such a mess.

"That's me."

Kristen sighed for a moment, before blacking out at the realization that it really was his voice. Shigure watched her fall back once more, a blank expression on his face, knowing he must have missed something in the process. He looked over at Rachel, whom merely shook her head. Kristen wasn't one who took stress too well; if she even recognized it was stress at all. But she would be fine, and in the meantime, Rachel was busy trying to figure out what to tell Shigure their names were when he asked. If she told him the truth, he would diffidently think they were crazy and drop them out somewhere. But if she came up with an array of Japanese names; _then_ they might have a chance of getting help.

"How do you like Minako?" Rachel asked Meagan quietly, leaning over to the girl that sat in the chair beside her. It was actually pretty comfortable here; and quiet, which seemed impossible to Shigure. There was always going to be kids and people running around, causing trouble and mingling.

Meagan raised an eyebrow. What was Rachel talking about? Was she _crazy_? They were getting out of this place as soon as they could, not hanging out so they could socialize with cartoons and drawings. Rachel, unmoved by her reaction, decided that would be her name.

"Keiko!" Rachel burst, receiving surprised looks from Meagan and Shigure. She smiled sheepishly, knowing she had accidentally screamed her thoughts. "That's her name. Keiko. I'm Rei, and this is Minako." She explained, gesturing to Meagan behind her, who looked in a cross between shocked and even a little betrayed. Shigure blinked. Twice.

"I didn't ask you your name." Shigure chuckled slightly. These girls were strange…

"I know."

"I'm Shigure."

"I know."

"I'm sure you did."

Rachel; or rather, Rei, eyed him cautiously for a moment. He had a mischievous twinkle in his eye, and he seemed so much more mysterious in person. Although he looked like he was open and very inviting, his aura was just… Rei shook her head as Shigure turned back to Kristen, or Keiko. Yuki had told him that they knew his name, but that didn't seem unusual. He was the Prince Yuki after all. But Shigure was just; _Shigure_. Then again, as pretty as he was, a few high school girls knowing his name didn't hurt.

"Is she going to be ok?" A now known, soft voice sounded from the main doorway. It was Yuki, in the process of helping Tohru with the groceries. He had brought the girls to Shigure (why he trusted the dog, he didn't know), helped them around, and then traveled to the store with Tohru. He really was on a hero streak today, but then again, it was just another day in the shoes of Yuki Sohma.

Meagan nodded as she stood up. She was wearing the same shirt she had been earlier that day, now including an old pair of Kyo's shorts. Normally she wouldn't do such a thing; but Tohru and Yuki were so tiny… She found it a coincidence that she and Kyo were about the same size. She had of course refused to wear anyone else's clothing, especially some guy that she didn't even know. But then Shigure asked in what might have been a fake hopeful tone, 'if she was going to walk around in her underwear all day'. She instantly jerked the shorts out of Yuki's hands.

"She'll be fine; she's just in shock that's all."

"Over what?" Shigure asked curiously, looking back over at her. How intriguing was this girl, to just pass out after he or Yuki spoke. Or at least that's what Yuki told him; he had been known to lie. Not really. "I'm not complaining; she can lay there all day in her short shorts if she wants."

Rachel made a disgusted face. "You perverted dog." She muttered, as everything seemed to turn serious. Shigure turned to look at her with a slightly grave expression.

"What?"

"I said you were perverted."

"Oh."

Shigure instantly transformed back into his happy, carefree self. How did these girls know him so well? It was as if they knew his entire history; his every move from the past. And the mention of a dog seemed just a little too odd… But it could be mere chance. Shigure was always paranoid of having to have some new person's mind erased.

After a few minutes, Meagan sighed and leaned back into her chair casually. It was getting boring, just sitting there and watching Kristen lay unconscious. She was always so bubbly and outgoing; but Meagan couldn't help but think it was unfair that she was getting all the attention once more. "So, aren't you guys supposed to be cursed or something?" She asked, as if making small talk. Shigure's eyes widened slightly as Yuki dropped a grocery bag in the next room. Lucky for him it was only noodles and rice.

"I... The… How?" Shigure asked, his jaw slacking slightly. _No one_ outside the Sohma family knew; and even some inside the family hadn't been enlightened. _No one_, save for Tohru Honda... But that was pure luck on her part. Shigure honestly didn't know if he would be able to convince Akito not to erase her memory. But three more girls? There was no way that would be allowed. "How do you know?"

Meagan waved her hand in the air like it was nothing; but Rachel was giving her hard warning glances as if begging her to stop. Yet, Meagan didn't notice and continued, and was soon getting daggers glared at her from her friend in the chair beside her. "Oh, Rach- _Rei_ told me all about it; but I forgot some. I just know it has something to do with animals or the moon or something, right?"

Rachel shook her head, cradling her forehead in her hands. If she would just stop… But she knew what would happen now. They would go to get their minds erased, and then they would have no clue they were in the wrong world. If Meagan wanted to leave so badly, then why would she make sure they were guaranteed to be stuck? Now they would probably never see the Sohmas again; so it was a lose-lose situation. Why couldn't Meagan be the one passed out on the couch?

"That's… True?" Yuki asked from the doorway of the kitchen, receiving a confident nod from Meagan as if she were a genius. Yes, what a genius she was. Shigure sighed and stood.

"Well, that's nice to think, but it's not true… There are two guest bedrooms upstairs; you're welcome to stay the night." He informed them, and then promptly left the room. He walked into the kitchen past Yuki; leaving Rachel to sit and think of what an idiot her friend was. Meagan sat there like she was worth a million yen; however much that might be in U.S. money. She would figure it out later.

* * *

Shigure sighed as he sipped on his warm tea. "Yuki, you know I have no choice. There's no way Akito would allow three more in. You know that…" He trailed off, glancing at the younger Sohma. What was his problem, anyways? But then again, Shigure felt the same pain that he did. Or at least what he thought Yuki did. He never really much liked watching people get their memories erased; it was like wasting their lives and telling them they weren't good enough. But it was necessary. "Besides, do you even know them at all?"

Yuki shook his head, and then realized he was defeated. "I just… They seemed so innocent Shigure, just like Miss Honda… But different, you know?" He asked, as Shigure nodded. The three girls were hopefully already sleeping; they had retired to the upstairs some hour or so ago, where Tohru showed them their temporary rooms. The Rei girl, still in her pajamas from that afternoon, had shared the room with the still unconscious Keiko; and said something about hoping she would wake up from this nightmare. Minako had merely gone to her room and closed the door behind her, somehow leaving everyone curious about the true nature of her knowledge. And if she really did get it from this Rei girl, then whom, or rather how, did Rei get her hands on the secret of the curse?

"When?" Yuki merely asked, looking up warily at Shigure. He now felt exhausted, and was just ready to go to sleep. Maybe Shigure could somehow sneak them out of the house so Yuki wouldn't even have to know they were gone… That was always how he liked them to go.

"Tomorrow."

Yuki nodded reluctantly. He knew it had to be done; but it still seemed so unfair to them… But then again, this whole business of the curse was unfair. Yet, of course, if he ever brought that fact up, they would only reply: 'Life is unfair, Yuki'.

* * *

All three girls awakened to the smell of fresh, warm breakfast waiting for them downstairs. Meagan grumbled about how stupid this place was, and how she wished she could be at home to have Reese's cereal; but Kristen and Rei both thanked their lucky stars that Tohru Honda was there. Cold breakfast had grown old the past month, and they were ready for some real food to start the day right. They each made their way down the stairs at a leisurely pace, stumbling half awake into the kitchen at the sight of the small Sohma family eating. Kyo instantly opened his mouth.

"Who the hell are they?" He asked, gulping down the rest of the rice. Shigure smirked from his side of the table, already finished eating and sitting contentedly against the wall.

"That's Keiko, Minako, and Rei. They're your new best friends."

"Whatever." Kyo mumbled, standing from the table and stretching. He rolled his shoulder for a moment before speaking. "I'm going to the Dojo for a while." This was his only explanation of where he would be; although everyone knew good and well they were lucky enough to even get that. Kristen's eyes grew wide as soon as she walked into the room.

"_Kyo_?" She asked softly, and he looked at her as if she were crazy. He probably thought that she was.

"What!"

Kristen sighed happily once more, as Meagan rolled her eyes and Rachel rushed to catch her before she fell. She failed. Kristen hit the ground with the same force she had the first time, but would probably not be in as much pain as the first time she had awakened. She should be used to it by now.

"Oh my God, not _again_." Rachel groaned, flicking Kristen's face twice and rendering no results.

Meagan shook her head. "You guys have problems." She didn't pass the two another glance as she sat down and looked at her breakfast. Rice. In a bowl. If this was how it was, then Meagan would starve to death in this place.

"I'm sorry," Tohru apologized to Meagan as soon as she noticed the look of disappointment on her face. "I didn't know what you liked, so I just made what everyone likes… Rice!" She exclaimed happily, as Meagan tried to exhale her hunger. Grains really weren't too filling for her… She picked up the chopsticks before her, fumbling with them as Shigure poured a bowl of water on Kristen's face. It held an immediate reaction.

Kristen sat up, gasping for air as if she had just about been drowned. Water dripped off her face and soaked the collar of her shirt while she tried to push her now sticky bangs from her face. "What; what happened? Why am I awake?" She asked, looking around frantically. Shigure smiled down at her.

"It's nothing. You're just psycho."

"Hey!" Kristen frowned, moving ungracefully to her feet. "That wasn't very polite Shigure."

"Maybe I'm not a polite person."

Kristen, trumped, took her place at her own table mat. Without hesitation she picked up her chopsticks and began to eat without any problems. Meagan gaped at her, still not even understanding how to hold the pieces of wood. This house was so foreign to her; she didn't understand half of the things people said or the things that happened. She didn't understand why she had to sleep on the floor that night, or why she was sitting on the floor now. But she supposed she would have to learn before long.

Rachel, who didn't understand half of what had just happened, sat at the closest set place. She too picked up the eating utensils and went easily into a quick transition, gulping down the rice as if she hadn't been fed in a month. Yet, she didn't request seconds, and sat there for a moment, dumbly. Tohru looked up from her cleared space and smiled.

"Are you finished?"

Rachel bobbed her head, as Tohru stood and took her bowl to the sink; grabbing Kristen's as she offered it to Tohru. "It's good to have someone new around… What's your name? Rei?" She asked from the counter-side, and Rachel nodded once more although the other girl couldn't see her.

"Yes… Tohru Honda, right?" Tohru nodded the answer to her inquiry, as Kristen tried to make conversation. Meagan finally decided to hold the chopsticks side-by-side and use them as a spoon.

"So, Shigure," Kristen started, finishing her orange juice. It was her favorite drink; no matter what time of day… It was so good. "Any special plans for today?" She questioned, and he shrugged.

Rachel dreaded hearing the words that fell out of his mouth carelessly. "I was going to take you to meet my cousin, Hatori." He informed them, as Kristen's face lit up expectantly. Hatori, Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru all in a matter of two days? How lucky was she!

"That would be great!" Kristen exclaimed, beaming. Rachel thought she would fall over. No, it wouldn't be great. The only reason they were being taken to Hatori was to get their memories erased. Surely Kristen couldn't be so trusting… "What time are we leaving?" Or maybe she could.

Shigure shrugged once more. "As soon as we can." He answered, and Kristen turned back into her seat joyously. This would be great! Rachel had a grim look on her face, and Meagan was the first to notice; considering she was sitting beside her and immediately noticed the difference in her friend.

"Is that not a good thing?" She asked in a whisper, barely audible. "Why not?"

Rachel didn't try to keep her voice low as she answered her in a normal tone.

"Because you're an idiot."

* * *

**Hmmm… What happens? Was this chapter better, worse, or the same? Should I drop it dead? What? What? What? You tell me what to do!**


	3. Chapter 3: And nothing happens

**Chapter** **Three**

**Disclaimer: Yep, don't own any Fruits Basket…**

**Hey! I'm so sorry for the delay, but I'd forgot I was going on vacation this week… And I don't have any internet, unless I can manage to find some. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys! Don't forget to give me some ideas for what you might like to see happen in the future, m'kay? Alright! Oh, and I didn't get this far in the last chapter, so what I said may be cliché is in this chapter… But it does make a little sense, so tell me if you like it or not!**

* * *

Rachel was in a positively grim mood.

She sat in a chair in the corner, her arms crossed and a glare on her face. She was wearing her green pajamas, which Tohru had washed for her that morning. Her dark hair was neatly combed because they were 'going to see Tori-san'; and Kristen wanted everyone to look as good as possible. Rachel sat from her quiet reserves and watched Kristen scurry around the house, babbling about getting to meet Hatori and going to the main house. Was she _serious_? Had she not figured it out yet? Rachel knew that Kristen knew good and well what Hatori was used for, aside from family medical needs. So why was she prancing around, singing about how lucky she was?

Meagan was curled into a ball on the couch, finally unable to resist the sleep any longer. She had staid up all night the night before, trying to figure out how to get back home. She didn't like it here; the only way she would was if she had a mansion, a million dollars, and her family. But she didn't. She had a nice-sized house, no clothes or possessions whatsoever, and a pervert. Now, at around nine o'clock, the lost sleep from the night before was catching up with her. Rachel watched her friend's back rise and fall slowly as she slept.

Rachel sat there for about a half hour before Shigure was finally ready. He didn't look any different; and she couldn't understand what he had to do that took so long. She sat in her corner, peering at him in an irritated manner. He didn't seem to notice; and if he did, he didn't care. Kristen came prancing in to the room behind him, her hair dancing behind her. The carefree look on her face almost made Rachel sick. How could her friend be so naïve? Even Meagan that morning could tell something suspicious was going on…

"Gure-san!" Kristen called, coming to a peppy stop behind him. He looked over his shoulder at her curiously, analyzing the bubbly girl for what had to be the tenth time. He still didn't understand her. Kristen merely beamed up at him. "When are we leaving?"

"Right now if you want."

Kristen's face lit up at this news, her eyes widening happily as a hopeful expression popped onto her face. "Really?" Rachel rolled her eyes. This was ridiculous…

"That would be great!"

No, that would be the last straw.

Rachel leapt to her feet, throwing her hands in the air. "No, that wouldn't be great!" She snapped, receiving a surprised expression from Shigure. "How stupid _are_ you, Keiko?" She asked, barely able to remember to call her by her alias. She was so frustrated; she was surprised the word even left her mouth. And that blank look that Kristen was giving her only added to her anger… "He's going to erase our memory, idiot!"

Shigure's own eyes widened, almost gaping at Rachel. How did she know all this? About the curse, about Hatori's powers? _How_? There was a complete moment of stillness before all chaos broke loose.

"OH MY GOD; SHE'S RIGHT!"

Kristen shouted, staring at Shigure in a terrified way like he was a serial killer. She backed away slowly, but suddenly quickened her pace. She had to get away… Kristen forgot about the couch behind her and stumbled over the side, landing on Meagan and awakening a pretty grumpy teenage girl.

"What do you think you're doing!" Meagan growled angrily, trying to push Kristen off of her. Kristen instantly latched onto her friend, an unbreakable grasp around Meagan's waist. She looked like a cat that fell in water, clinging to a tree branch over the river. Meagan finally fought her off, unable to understand Kristen's paranoid muttering until she screamed and ran around the couch.

"I'M NOT LOSING MY MEMORY!"

Meagan seemed to instantly understand everything; especially why she had been called an idiot earlier that morning. Man, she _was_ an idiot. But not as bad as Kristen, who was running around the room with her hands waving wildly above her head. "You're _what_?"

"Oh my god." Kristen breathed, as she finally stopped. The problem was, she had stopped just in front of a bewildered Shigure, who realized she was there and took the chance to restrain her by both her shoulders. He was hoping it would calm her down, but obviously, he had been wrong. "GET OFF ME YOU PERV!"

"You _have_ to go!" Shigure reasoned, struggling to hold the fighting girl. She continued to try to escape, trying to wriggle her arms free from his grasp. Meagan sat and stared at them in disbelief, while Rachel was the one to come to her friends rescue.

Rachel darted around the room, running full fledged into Kristen and yanking on her friend to try and release her. Shigure's somewhat iron grip didn't falter through the almost rhythmic tugs. "We're not going!"

"You have to!"

"_NO_!"

Kristen and Rachel both produced a stronger heave, breaking his grasp and toppling backwards onto the hard floor. The laid there for a moment, moving slowly as they moaned and held their throbbing heads. Meagan peeked at them from over the side of the couch. "God Shigure, you're abusive." She mumbled, receiving a glance from the older Sohma.

"Well, I didn't mean-" He blinked for a moment, forgetting the two girls on the floor. "When did you get there?"

Rachel climbed to her feet, swaying a bit as she did so. "Don't change the subject!" She barked as she threw her finger in his face and gave him the fiercest look she could manage. He merely blinked at her, used to teenagers' fiery personalities. He had to live with Kyo, didn't he? And this girl thought that she could scare him…

"Yeah!" Kristen replied, stumbling to her feet clumsily; tripping as soon as she stood straight. Rachel sighed and helped her to her feet, and there was a tensioned silence for a moment as all four stood there and looked at each other.

Shigure sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had always been able to weasel someone into trusting him to see Hatori, but these girls seemed to know everything… How was he supposed to do this? "You have to go, there's no other way."

"Yes there is!" Kristen argued, crossing her arms with a slight pout. "Look at Tohru!"

Shigure shook his head. Things were getting so much deeper, and this Keiko thought that she knew it all. "But that's different; there's _three_ of you."

"Please?"

"No."

Shigure went to open the door, reaching out his hand. He accidentally brushed against Rachel's shoulder, who instantly twisted around and became entangled with Kristen. The shouting started up once again. "RUN!" Kristen screamed, thrashing about against Rachel. Rachel winced as Kristen continued to run into her, unable to get away because of their twisted legs. Shigure watched with a tinge of amusement in his eyes.

"Why do you deserve it anyways?" He asked curiously, as Kristen continued to fight the entrapment, only succeeding in making it worse. Rachel struggled to answer him.

"Because." Kristen somehow freed the connection, both of the girls flying in opposite directions. Kristen fell towards the couch in force, and Meagan was somehow able to catch her before she broke a good few bones. Rachel, on the other hand, fell towards the culprit. In a state of panic she threw her arms around Shigure, preventing herself form a busted nose.

Nothing happened.

"Because of this." Rachel's whispered, unable to believe what was happening. Meagan and Kristen's faces were blank; neither one was following what their best friend was talking about. Neither was Shigure.

"Because of what? Nothing's happening."

"Exactly."

Rachel tilted her head to look up at the Sohma, hating that she had to have her arms around him, but she couldn't break the position. It was vital to her explanation. "See? I'm hugging you, nothing's happening." Kristen's expression brightened at this news, as Meagan looked even more confused than before. What was going on?

"Well, who says you're the opposite gender?"

Shigure never made it out of the way from the blow to the back of his head.

He rubbed the sore spot, remembering now to throw Rachel caution in the future when she gave him that deathly look. She could throw a punch just like Kyo could when he was younger. "What are you saying, that you're cursed?" Shigure chuckled. "You know that's impossible, all the other juunishi are taken."

"It's not impossible, Kyo's not a juunishi!" Rachel snapped, speaking of the actual original animals rather than the known cursed animals. There were only twelve juunishi; but from what she understood, every animal is included within oriental mythology. "Besides, nothing's impossible."

Shigure raised an eyebrow. "Like the fact that you're faking it because you're a guy?"

He was lucky enough to dodge the next blow.

Kristen got over her surprise and rolled off the couch, trudging around the piece of furniture and to her friend's side. She had a skeptical look on her face, as if she were talking to a child who denied breaking something when she'd just seen them with her own eyes. If it would save her from losing her memory… "Here Shigure." She sighed, giving him a quick but gentle hug. "See? I'm a girl."

"Well, I might need some proof…" At his words, Rachel instantly reared her hand back. His own hands were thrown up in defense. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" He defended, hiding behind his hands. "I guess I have to believe you." He finally told them, and reluctantly at that. It was actually more of an excuse not to get hit; but Rachel accepted it nonetheless. He was just so confused, he had no idea how this could be happening. But it was. Maybe they weren't cursed, but just somehow…. No, it was too baffling to try and figure it out. He'd need backup for this. "I have to call someone."

Kristen blinked, wondering how he could have possibly agreed with them so quickly and easily. "Who?"

"Hatori."

"I _told_ you I'm not getting my memory erased!" Kristen commanded once more, waving her hand dangerously in his face. Shigure went cross eyed trying to follow it, but then stopped for a moment. An amused smile returned to his face.

"I need someone to help me figure this out."

That was the only explanation they received.

* * *

"Are you _sure_?" Hatori was on the other side of the phone, a particularly unconvinced expression on his face. Shigure wasn't exactly someone you should believe when such outrageous stories came up; let's just say he didn't have an honest reputation when it came to that kind of stuff.

Shigure was slightly frustrated with himself. It was the third time that Hatori had asked him the question; after hearing the entire story twice and numerous repeats of certain aspects of the tale. Now he was regretting that he had ever pulled a prank on him. Well, not really, he could find a way to persuade him. Besides, pranks are fun… "Yes, I'm _sure_. Two of the girls hugged me Hatori, and I know for a fact that one of them is a girl."

"I don't want to even know how you found that out."

The corners of Shigure's mouth curled into a small smirk. "Well, you see, she faints every time I speak, and I figure she must be female because of my good looks…" His tone would have been taken seriously if Hatori didn't know him any better. He was shaking his head at his office desk as the words left his mouth.

"But Ayaa does too…"

Hatori instantly decided to cut the subject. "Shigure, please tell me it's some kind of April Fool's day or something."

"It's not, or I would've struck before now."

Of course, Hatori knew it was the truth. He probably would have been hit by both him and Ayame the instant the clock turned a minute after midnight. And even Shigure knew better than to joke about something like this. Hatori sighed and pulled out a drawer, withdrawing three syringes. "I'll be right there."

* * *

Kristen was so predictable.

The moment Hatori walked into the door, she was screaming and talking a mile a minute. All of this, of course, only lasted for about ten seconds before she collapsed to the floor. Rachel didn't move; the whole thing was getting old for her. She could understand, with Kristen, passing out at the sight of Yuki or maybe even Shigure when she woke up. But after you met three of them, you should be able to remain conscious when you met the fourth. Meagan's eyes didn't move from her magazine. It was in Japanese, but she thought she would be able to look at the clothes and pick out something nice.

Shigure watched the girl fall with a blank expression. As long as she didn't hit her head on something hard, she should be okay; like usual. His tone was just as innocent. "Oh, look at that." He said from Hatori's side, who looked more surprised than anyone. But that was normal for the person who she fainted over. Or at least Yuki. Shigure and Kyo hadn't really shown much concern.

"She just… Oh God, you weren't lying." Hatori hadn't blinked since he watched the girl hit the floor. Not that he had a disregard for her wellbeing; but she wasn't bleeding yet. He could gape at her for a moment as the story that Shigure told him from before sunk in.

Rachel raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Lying about what, Shigure?"

"How weird you are." He hid behind Hatori for a moment at the quick flicker of a fire in Rachel's eyes. It faded after a few minutes as Shigure came back into the open, an innocent smile on his face as he shrugged. "Hatori says there's a way we can tell if you're lying or not…"

Meagan muttered an answer without looking away from her magazine. "I already said I'm not letting you in my pants." Shigure rose and eyebrow and chuckled, while Hatori stood shocked. He hadn't expected such language from someone they didn't know… But apparently _they_ knew the Sohmas. At least that's what Shigure had told him… And it was slowly making itself clearer to Hatori.

Rachel stood up and sighed, stretching her arms above her head. "Alright, fine. What've we gotta do?"


	4. Chapter 4: The Test

Chapter Four

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews you guys, I'm glad you understand! Especially all of you who give me ideas for future chapters and happenings… It really helps, and I seriously consider doing all of them. And thanks for telling me what you like about it; I know what to give now! Thanks!**

* * *

Rachel was kneeling on the ground, opposite from Hatori. On the table lay a collection of supplies, each of which had its own purpose in the Sohma's 'test'. He had never before had a situation like this; but luckily he had an easy solution to the problem. Or at least what he thought would be easy. It became clear he had been wrong when Kristen's eyes set on the three syringes he laid on the table.

She merely crossed her arms and shook her head. "Nope. I'm out."

"Out of what?" Meagan bent at her waist to peer over Rachel's shoulder. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight, and she could already feel a strong throbbing in her arm. She soon regained her composure as she turned her focus to Hatori. "How is _that_ going to help us?"

Hatori sighed. He had already explained it once before; but they had asked him at least three times since then. These girls needed some brains… "This is chloroform. In small doses it's temporary; and if you're telling the truth, it should make you weak enough to transform."

"Transform?" Meagan raised an eyebrow curiously, as Shigure chuckled and shrugged from the couch. He was going to enjoy this…

A guiltless expression was on his face, as if it were all justified. "Well, you said you were cursed…"

"I did not!" Rachel snapped, glaring at him angrily. He merely laughed at her, and Rachel was about to get up for yet another attack when another childish comment from Kristen intervened.

"I'm still not doing it." Kristen eyed the toxic substance skeptically. She could be stubborn when it came to unnecessary pain… Or at least what she believed was unnecessary. "That stuff _kills_." Rachel rolled her eyes for a moment.

It was amazing how Kristen seemed to know 'everything' when she needed to. Except everything she said was wrong. But it did seem like a little more than coincidence that he picked a liquid which could render them unconscious. Was this another plot to get their memories erased? She couldn't trust them this easily… Not after Shigure already thought it would be so simple to trick them. The corners of Hatori's mouth upturned slightly.

"In _small doses_. I'm a doctor, I know what to do." He took the cap off of a needle, causing Kristen to back away a couple feet. Rachel didn't budge. If this was going to save them, she would do it. She was just praying she was right… And that Kristen would learn that their memory was worth more than a pinprick that would last an hour. "Trust me."

Kristen's hands went to her upper-arms, cringing as Hatori drew a small amount of the liquid into the tool. "I don't want to." She whimpered, as Rachel shook her head. Of course Kristen had always been like this, but it was stretching to an extreme now that their surroundings complimented it… And it was slowly wearing on her nerves.

"You're not going first… I am." Rachel informed her, rolling up her sleeve with a hint of reluctance. After a moment of silence, she stood and walked around the table to Hatori's side. She could feel the eyes of everyone weighing heavily on her, as she sat beside him and clenched her fist just incase. Although she wouldn't make as big a deal as Kristen; she didn't like the thought of getting a potentially dangerous shot either. But if she didn't, who would?

Rachel's eyes shut automatically as the needle entered her skin, unable to look at the wide eyes that she knew were glued to her. Watching, waiting for something to happen. As soon as she could no longer feel the metal she opened her eyes to a room that seemed to be filled with water and clouds. Barely vague voices swirled around her as her hand rushed to her throbbing head. The weight only increased, constricting her chest and her skull until…

POP.

Kristen's scream was the loudest, seeing as she flung her arms in the air and rushed to Rachel as soon as she hit the ground. Meagan's hands had slapped themselves across her mouth, muffling her squeal and the worried look in her eyes. Shigure rose from the couch, his eyes frantically trying to look between the circle of people to the girl on the ground. The last thing Rachel remembered was the blurred face of a dark haired man, a stranger that she could have sworn she knew…

* * *

The hazy and smudged colors before her became more and more detailed as Kristen's headache increased. Before long, she was able to somewhat focus on the image above her before her pain forced her to close her eyes once more. She had tried to sit up, but it only worsened the throbbing. She lied back just as she felt the cool skin of someone's palm.

"Ha'ri... Are you sure they're ok? Rei hit her head pretty hard…" That voice… She recognized it from somewhere, but couldn't match it to its master.

A second voice sounded from across the room. "They should be fine; see, they're back to normal. I told you it was quick."

"Oh, look… Keiko's waking up."

Kristen forced her eyes open, barely able to concentrate on the distorted dark grey orbs that seemed to be studying her worriedly. Yet, just as before, everything seemed to blend together like watercolors poured into the same bucket. She instantly squeezed her eyes shut, opening them quickly in an attempt to clear her mind. She reopened them to a clearer, slightly fuzzy world. Above her was the staring face of a Sohma.

"Shigure?" Kristen whispered almost inaudibly, reaching out and brushing her fingers against his cheek. He was real. He was still there. This was all real… She had the aching arm and splitting head to prove it. Her eyes closed uncontrollably as she continued to murmur to him. "It hurts."

The Sohma bent over slightly to hear her words, somewhat surprised she would even speak to him. He had a feeling that the other two wouldn't… It was all his idea anyways. And Rachel had even gotten hurt. After that, he didn't think Keiko would go through with it. But she did. Amazing what bribery could do. "Keiko, are you ok?" He asked softly, panicking slightly at the thought of killing someone. What if she had been right? And yet he made them do this… He was a murderer. "Keiko?"

"Shigure." The familiar, comforting male voice snapped him out of his guilty mindset. Hatori was standing over his shoulder, hands in his pockets and a stethoscope around his neck. The doctor's eyes were locked on the girl who was resting unconsciously on the ground. "They'll be fine." A sigh escaped Shigure's lips as he stood. Hatori's gaze didn't move. "You need to speak with Akito."

* * *

"What… Why are you here?" Meagan inquired at the sight of Hatori sitting at a desk in the corner. They were in Rachel and Kristen's room from the night before, each lying on a mat and underneath a thin blanket. Meagan's focus, however, was on the stranger in the room. Of course he was no stranger to Kristen or Rachel, but Meagan didn't know this man any better than she knew Bill Gates. And although she wished she did, she didn't know the man. Hatori didn't answer her for a moment, as he sorted through a manila folder and a pile of paper work.

He finally found a stopping place and laid a paper down. "You don't leave three unconscious girls alone." Hatori answered, receiving a slight glare from the girl. What was his problem?

"We're not _alone_. Where's- Shigure?" Meagan asked, barely able to remember his name. Wow, it felt like… Wait, but she did remember. And obviously if you can remember, then your mind wasn't erased, right? Unless if there was some kind of catch…

Hatori shook his head as he went back to what she presumed was his work. "He went to talk to the head of the family." Meagan blinked for a moment, unable to understand for a moment. The head of the family? Was this some kind of cult? God, Meagan would kill Rachel if that blow to her head didn't… The thought automatically made Meagan feel horrible; then alarmed. Where was she? As she looked around frantically for a few moments, she noticed her friend beside her. A square of gloze was bandaged to her forehead. A gasp escaped Meagan's lips as she moved closer to her friend, as if it would help her.

"What… Is she…"

Hatori told her the exact same thing he had to drill repeatedly into Shigure's head. And the man still didn't believe him. He was a doctor; why couldn't people trust him? "She's _fine_." He assured her in a slightly agitated manner, scribbling something across the top of a paper. He liked to be on top of all his work; leave the relaxation for later. "She actually recovered quicker than either of you."

"Oh yeah, because she's awake right now." Meagan crossed her arms and replied in a smart manner. Yet, Hatori wasn't like Shigure. He didn't chuckle and play games back and forth with people; especially rude girls he didn't know.

"Actually, she could've had a concussion right now. A half inch to the right and she could've gone into a vegetative coma and died. But no, she came back to this form quicker than the both of you. She was easier to treat that way."

Meagan's heart seemed to jump into her throat. Rachel… Her Rachel, the one who dressed in baggy pants and tight tank tops, beating up all of Meagan's lousy boy friends; she could've died. Meagan's best friend. This was no joke; this place was here. It was unfamiliar, dangerous, and it was scary. Meagan wiped away a tear before it could fall as she struggled to continue the conversation. "E-easier… How?"

"It was hard to find the cut through her fur."

Memories, things that Meagan had forgotten, came flooding back to her. Moments from just before she herself had seemed to fall… Fall forever, through nothing but thick air. Luckily, they had taken her to the couch to avoid Rachel's fate. But at the mention of fur...

Hatori had told Meagan just to take the shot, that Rachel would be ok. He had checked her quickly, and then proposed to continue with it. Of course they were against it, but he had promised that as soon as they were done he would take care of her. He said she would be ok. Meagan hadn't gotten to see Rachel; Kristen was too busy screaming and fussing over her beside Hatori. She must have lost some weight to be skinnier than Kristen…

Then there was more screaming. Meagan remembered feeling like being snapped out of her body; and then all of the sudden… It was hard. Everything felt so clouded in her mind, she couldn't grasp anything. It felt like water trickling out of her cupped hands. But the more she thought of it, the more details returned to her. She remembered screeching about her nose, how big it was… She remembered the terrified look on Kristen's face, and the way she stumbled back and clung to that Shigure when everything was happening. He himself looked pale with shock. Why was this all a big deal?

"What's your name?" Meagan was finally able to ask, blown away by the sounds and images that continued to flow into her mind. Some of them she wasn't even able to interpret… She figured that getting her mind off of it would help. It eased it a bit.

Hatori's answer was postponed once more, as he flipped through a few more pages and wrote a note. "Sohma Hatori." He answered, still not turning to look at her. "What is your name?" He asked in a professional tone, as Meagan sighed. He wasn't helping at all; he was distant and acted as if she didn't matter worth anything to him; like it was just his job. Then again, it probably was.

"Meg… Minako." Meagan said slowly, trying to remember what exactly Rachel had told her the day before. She had better learn to remember it; it looked like she would be using that alias for a while.

* * *

Shigure stepped onto his porch, each hand resting in the opposite sleeve of his kimono. He stared down at the wooden deck underneath his feet, stopping before his front door. He didn't want to go inside. He didn't want to give those girls the news that he was sent to give them. Actually, he hadn't wanted to be the one to speak to Akito in the first place. But he was the best. He and Hatori were perhaps two of the closest people to, well, _him_. And Hatori didn't even know these girls. Shigure himself knew he would give them a better chance. But still…

It was already late evening, and the stars above seemed to light the land in silver. Shigure glanced at them for a moment, as if they would tell him what the right thing to do was. They were so lucky… They could live up there, never moving, always shining… Not a care in the world. And although Shigure acted like he didn't, he really did care. He would give anything to have that kind of serenity at that moment.

He closed his eyes and heaved a sigh, sliding the front door opened. After shutting it behind him, it was only a few steps before his presence was known. Keiko was practically barreling herself down the stairs to launch herself into his arms.

"Gure-san!" Kristen exclaimed excitedly, throwing her arms around him tightly. His eyes widened slightly, slowly looking down to the girl latched onto his torso. Wow, what a strange girl… Emotional swings and she seemed to change her mind about people so quickly. She didn't even know him. And she seemed so naïve… "Did you talk to Akito?"

The tinge of amusement that had found its way onto Shigure's face vanished in an instant. He merely shook his head and pulled away from the girl, breaking her grasp easily in her curious state. "Actually… Yes, I did." He answered, looking away seriously. Kristen blinked for a moment, stepping back to look at this new, solemn Shigure. Since when was Shigure this serious?

"What did he say?" Kristen asked, still anxious as she tugged gently on his sleeves. As if it would make him answer her. He merely shook his head and smiled weakly.

"Keiko… Can we talk about this with the other two?"

Kristen paused for a moment, her curious expression being replaced with one of slight fear. What was going on? Why was he acting like this? Then again, Kristen should have known how Akito was. It wasn't all fun and games, bunnies in the meadow with 'him'. It was much, much darker than that. And Shigure's eyes reflected this entire concept.

"Yes… Of course."

* * *

"What the _hell_ are you trying to tell me?" Rachel asked, slamming her palms down on the table before her. This caused Kristen to jump slightly, as Meagan stared at Shigure with a completely slacked jaw. The fire in Rachel's eyes raged like an inferno; locked with Shigure's, who was sitting across the table.

"Really Rei, I thought you heard me the first three times…"

Rachel leaned slightly closer to him. He showed no fear whatsoever. Rachel had never dealt with that before… Every other guy had gone running, quaking in her path. But he was as calm as the day before. And Rachel had a feeling that that wasn't going to change any time soon. "Don't get smart with me, you mutt!"

Shigure's hands rose, gesturing for her to calm herself. "Come on little rat girl…" He dodged the slap that had been heading his way. Why did he have to be such a smart aleck? Why, because it was fun. And he knew that it aggravated her to hear those words. She had been told of how she had turned into a 'rat'. Hatori corrected them by saying it was a meerkat. More like a squirrel with a skinny tail that stood up straight. Hatori just muttered for Shigure to watch the animal channel.

"Gure-san… Is it true?" Kristen asked quietly, using a soft tone for the first time since she had entered the house. Well, on an occasion that she was actually able to speak. Shigure broke his teasing with Rachel to look at Keiko seriously.

"Unfortunately, yes. He won't let you live there, and frankly, I wouldn't either." Shigure admitted fakely, receiving a fatal glare from Rachel. Meagan still hadn't move since they had received the news. "So, I took it into my liberty as a good citizen to open my home to the homeless. To feed my food to the foodless; and to lend my wonderful presence to you guys."

"We don't want any of that stuff!" Rachel snapped with her arms folded tightly across her chest. Shigure shrugged, seeing as how his mini-speech hadn't caused even a tinge of a smile onto anyone's face.

Shigure waved his hand in the air casually. Although he was saying it so nonchalantly, Shigure really didn't feel too good about this. The whole situation. He didn't even know these girls… And he wondered if they would be better off if they had their memories erased anyways. "Well, that's a little too bad, because you don't have a choice." Meagan's attention had now been retaken. "Because it's what Akito said. Either that or you die. And what Akito says, Akito-"

"I'll take death!" Both Meagan and Rachel shouted their claim simultaneously, coming half way across the table to show their seriousness. Of course, it wasn't true; more of a heat-of-the-moment thing. Kristen merely blinked and sighed. This was all too complicated, and things were moving so fast… Meagan and Rachel looked at each other for a minute, as if talking telepathically about how much they hated Shigure. He glanced at Kristen, noticing her expression. He felt the exact same way.

Those girls had no idea how hard he fought… Emotionally wise, for them to be able to still be alive. His only excuse was that word of the curse could get out. That if their minds were erased that they could still tell someone, or an accident could happen. A curse isn't something lifted by some magical, mind-erasing powers. Shigure shook his head and stood, stretching. Meagan and Rachel almost didn't notice when he left the room.

"Well, I suggest you go to sleep… In your new beds."

* * *

**I know… It wasn't as bright and happy this chapter; but it will be next chapter. Tell me how you like it so far! I'm giving an explanation next chapter, so if you think it's a little cliché, it just might be. But you never know. Thanks again for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: What's That Mean?

Chapter Five

**Hey! Thanks again for the reviews you guys! I'm glad that you like it so far; sorry for the clichéness that you might think is going on… And it may be cliché, but I promise it won't turn out like you think it will. Oh, and a meerkat is like what Timone is on the Lion King. And there's not really an exact pattern as to which animals they are… Like a certain zodiac or anything. It's based more on their personalities. Tell me what you think!**

**Oh, and there's also a scene in here that was taken partially from another show… Free cookies for anyone who can tell me what and where it's from!**

* * *

"What's happening, Hatori?" Shigure asked as he blew across the tea in his cup. They were sitting in his kitchen, talking as the morning light stretched across the table between them. Shigure hadn't slept much the night before, and apparently Hatori hadn't either. But that was normal for the sea-horse. Hatori shook his head gently and took a sip of his own drink. "I mean, I just knew yesterday that they were lying… But they changed, Hatori. They changed. Just like you and me."

A barely audible sigh slid past Hatori's lips. This was all so… Unreal. There wasn't supposed to be anyone else. So why did these girls all the sudden have a 'curse'? And why did they just now turn up, saying they knew the Sohmas? Mysterious; but interesting nonetheless. "Shigure… I don't know. You know more about them than I do." Hatori admitted, closing his eyes and taking a composed sip of his tea. Shigure's face read his emotions like a book as he stared down into the depths of the swirling concoction.

"But that's it. I don't know anything about them…"

There was a pause before Hatori answered. "Well then, maybe you should find out."

* * *

The new girls were thinking the exact same thing. None of the three wanted to go downstairs; not yet. They were gathered in Rachel and Kristen's room, lying in a circle on their 'bed'. If you could call it a bed. Ideas flew back and forth, but no plan had yet been chosen to be put into action. Kristen rolled from her stomach onto her back, staring at the white ceiling above. Although she had only spent two nights there, she had collected enough time looking at it if she had been there for a year.

"What do you think happened?" She asked in an innocent curiosity, staring at Rachel; whose eyes were locked on the blanket over her cross-legged lap. She shook her head gently in reply.

"I don't know… I mean, how could we get the curse?"

"Rei, that's what I was asking you."

Rachel rolled her eyes for a moment. "I know that, I'm not stupid."

"Well, you did get held back in kindergarten." Meagan pointed out, receiving a glare. If Rachel had told them once, she had told them a hundred times… Why couldn't they get anything? It was as if no one around here was listening to her; they were all here to annoy and agitate.

"I didn't get held back! My birthday was late!"

"Sure."

Kristen grinned and sat up. An argument between Meagan and Rachel was always entertaining; they knew just what to say to eat the other from the inside out. But it was nothing but harmless talk that would fade in a minute or two. She decided to break it off early this time. "C'mon you guys, think." She tapped her temple, as if it would be the magic button to make them stop and get their 'wheels' turning. It took a few moments, but it worked.

Meagan had of course never tried. She didn't know anything about this place, or the people, or even what time in the morning it was. Much less how, or even why, they had been taken there. She merely shrugged and sat back, watching Rachel in deep thought and Kristen knit her eyebrows as if she were actually thinking. Probably no further than the last time she wore her favorite pair of shoes.

"I bet it was just part of changing worlds."

"What? Why my hair's grown out? Because I got it cut two and a half months ago…"

Rachel rolled her eyes. Why, oh why, did she put up with Kristen? She was the blondest brunette that Rachel had ever met… "The curse, you idiot."

"Oh, speaking of that, what was _I_?" Kristen asked, almost in an excited voice. Meagan sent her a look of loathing, and Rachel just blinked. Was she seriously asking that question? As if she was excited she was cursed. Rachel shook her head for a moment; not even wasting her breath on an answer. For one, it was just stupid to want to be cursed. That's why it was called a curse. For another, how could Rachel and Meagan tell? Kristen _knew_ that they had passed out by the time that she had gotten her own shot. So how would they know? Actually, there was so much they didn't know… But they were determined to find every bit of it out.

* * *

"Shi-gur-ay!" Kristen sang as she danced down the stairs, wearing her now clean pajamas from their first encounter. A Japanese magazine was held tight in her hand as she spun circles into the kitchen, causing the Sohma to glance up from his second breakfast.

"Hmm?"

Kristen bent at her waist from across the table, folding back half the magazine so he could only see a page. It had a collage of popular outfits pasted onto this page, each of which fit Kristen's personal style. She seemed pleased with what she saw. "See that?"

"Yes, you're cramming it in my face…"

"I want it." She informed him, ignoring his comment as she turned the magazine to look at it herself. It consisted of all the dresses, skirts, and more feminine side of fashion. The background was originally supposed to be a makeup ad or something along those lines… But she didn't find it important. What she found important was her wardrobe.

Shigure's blank expression was accompanied by a raised eyebrow. "And you're telling me this, why?"

Kristen leaned over and grinned at him once more. "You're going to buy it for me, silly!"

Shigure blinked for a moment or two, staring at her plainly like she was talking in an unknown language. After this short period, an amused smirk formed. Who did she think she was? Or he was? This bunch never ceased to amaze him… "Keiko."

"Huh?"

Shigure leaned closer to the list, resting his chin on the back of his hand for a moment. Moments later he tapped the thin paper that was once again just less than a foot from his face. The item in question was a summer looking yellow skirt, trimmed in lace and paired with a white blouse and sandals. "Do you have any idea how expensive this is?"

Kristen's face changed from anxious to empty, slowly growing worse as she realized what was going on. "No…" She confessed, as her spirits dampened. She hadn't thought of checking the prices… Like any normal person would have before they approached someone. The work dropped lower as her eyes pleaded with him, grasping at any straws she could. "But… Gure-san… We _need_ clothes."

Shigure chuckled as his arms rose in a semi-shrug. "And I need a woman; but do I have one?"

"I asked nicely..."

"Keiko."

A pout set onto Kristen's face; probably known more commonly as the 'puppy' face. She was a master at this particular art. "Please?" Her bottom lip moved out slightly as she asked, clasping her hands together in an almost begging pose. He watched her for a few moments, her persona unwavering. Shigure finally sighed.

"I'm not guaranteeing anything…"

"Oh, Shigure!" Kristen threw her arms around him from the opposite side of the table, barely able to reach while she was standing. The magazine went toppling to the piece of oak furniture, as Shigure sat frozen for a few seconds. Like he said before, this bunch never ceased to amaze him… Kristen grinned as she moved the magazine down and sat at her place from the day before. "Thank you so much! You have no idea!"

"I know…"

* * *

Rachel poked angrily at her breakfast, still full and untouched. Tohru and the two younger Sohmas, Kyo and Yuki, had left early that morning for school. It was around ten thirty, but that didn't mean anything to the girls. Shigure was housing three teens who were used to waking up at one o'clock during the summer. Well, at least Meagan and Rachel were.

Kristen had decided to try her luck with Shigure. Of course, she rendered better results this time. "What was I, Gure-san?" She asked sweetly, causing him to glance up at her from his novel. She had finished her breakfast hours before; but there was nothing better to do than tag along with Rachel and Meagan wherever they went.

"What you were?"

"Yeah, you know," Kristen rested her elbow on the table, forming a matter-of-fact gesture. "Yesterday during Ha-san's test." She explained further, as Shigure paused for a moment. His face was once again clear.

"Some kind of ferret or something…" He muttered to himself, rubbing his chin for a moment as he thought aloud. "Oh, Ha-san said an otter."

Kristen's eyes widened excitedly, as Rachel stuck her tongue out slightly in a disgusted manner. Kristen sat slightly higher as her enthusiasm grew. "_Really_? Was I cute?" Shigure shook his head in an entertained manner, a child-like smile spreading across his features. His eyes danced with a slightly teasing tone as they met hers.

"Yeah; the cutest."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Kristen sat back, an extremely pleased appearance now cutely sitting on her face. Meagan glanced at her, a tinge of envy entering her veins. How come she always had all of the attention? She was no better than Meagan was… "What about me?"

"What _about_ you?"

Meagan gave him a warning look, leaning closer to her half-empty bowl of rice. "Was I cute?" She questioned; using a tone that would force any boyfriend to take only one route… Whether it was lying or not. But Shigure wasn't her boyfriend, and he loved to aggravate people who took it easily.

"_Yeah_, but you had a beary big nose." He laughed for a moment as Meagan's eyes narrowed. She glowered at him, receiving even more laughter in return. Nothing changed as she sat back angrily, giving him deathly glances every few minutes. Shigure leaned forward and rested his face on his palm. "Oh, Minako; everyone _loves_ koalas."

"I hate dogs."

This caused a delighted grin to wash over Shigure, opening his book once more. There was silence for once; as Rachel finally began to eat and Meagan finished her food. Kristen merely sat where she was; content, and mulling over Shigure's words and her memories from the day before. This was like her dream, which she thought would never come true… But it was; Shigure and Hatori, and all the others. They were real. It was after minutes of pondering that Shigure spoke once more.

"Would you guys mind leaving me alone for once?"

* * *

Meagan sighed with boredom once more, as she flipped another page in the magazine. She had been glued to the thing since the day before; but it hadn't ever helped her get over the lack of action as of late. Of course, there had been a lot of action, and news that would change their lives… But once everything seemed to calm down, there was nothing to do. And not being able to read didn't help. But Kristen had found a pretty annoying way to get over that little problem.

"Gure-san?"

Shigure closed his eyes once more as he burrowed his eyebrows. "Yes…" The novel before him closed as he waited for Kristen to approach him. Was she _ever_ going to leave him alone? Maybe getting rid of them wouldn't be such a bad idea… Seconds later the book on wildlife was once again only inches from his face, forcing him to regret ever showing it to Kristen. She had somehow dug it out of his office…

"What does that symbol say?" Kristen asked politely, as if it had been the first time she had requested him to read for her. Why not just let him read the whole page, instead of only a word at a time? But she would be back seconds later with another question. Shigure was starting to feel sorry for the other two girls…

"The otter."

Kristen blinked and smiled at the word. As if she hadn't seen it twenty times already. "And that?"

"Can swim."

Her mind processed the information, as her finger trailed to the next symbol. How could he do that? There were so many… But then again, it was kind of like learning English, right? "What about that one?"

"Up to."

Meagan tried harder to focus on the magazine, finding it quite difficult to ignore Kristen's constant chattering. Rachel's face continued to get tighter and tighter. "Which one's those, Gure-san?" Her innocence was maintained as Kristen continued to point to character after character, receiving the same worn and weary tone of response.

"A half."

"And that?"

"Mile."

Shigure was about to just tell her to sit down and give him the book… If he didn't rip it or burn it first. He didn't care if it was disrespect to the author… He just wanted it to stop. It had been the same for the past hour and a half. "Under water." He finished the sentence without her asking him to, leaning back in his chair and trying to reopen the book he was reading. It was his own works; but he sometimes read them to compare his style to others'.

"I didn't ask you that…" Kristen said softly, holding the book up to herself and trying to read the material, as if it would work just from hearing once what each word was. But they all looked the same… She finally smiled triumphantly, like she had completed the task that she had set out for. She had reached her goal of reading Japanese. "Hey Shigure; did you know otters can swim up to a half mile under water?"

The remaining three in the room; Shigure, Meagan, and Rachel, each groaned simultaneously. Each of the three had different reactions after this; from Rachel asking her loudly if she was serious to Meagan shaking her head and saying she couldn't believe what was happening. Shigure merely buried his face in his hands, mumbling that this was ridiculous. Kristen blinked for a few moments, as if she had missed something.

"What did I do?"

This caused another chain of disbelief, as Shigure threw his hand lazily towards the door. HE didn't plan on wasting any energy for this. "Just… Go outside."

"Why…"

"It's fun out there." Shigure explained, finally able to open his book in peace as Kristen looked down, confused. All she had done was try to read… Well, try to learn anyways. Why was everyone always so mad at her? It wasn't like she had done anything wrong, or hurt someone, had she? She sighed and laid the book down on the small table in the middle of the room. "You should enjoy it now; you're going to school tomorrow." He added lowly, as the other girls panicked.

If anyone liked the magazine, they were lucky; because if Meagan would have been drinking anything, it would have been spewed all over the piece of reading material. Rachel's hands arms were thrown in the air so fast, her own book went flying across the room. It was the only book actually written in 'words' instead of characters; but Kristen hadn't wanted it. Besides, Rachel was the only one out of the three who could partially understand the language. "WHAT!"

"Well, you _have_ to go to school… I'll be arrested." Shigure explained, although it was obvious he was enjoying every second of their new agony. What right did _he_ have to make them go to school? Rachel's arms were once again folded furiously over her chest, as Meagan herself began to sulk. "Besides, what would you do here? You've just proved that you're just going to get on my nerves."

"But… School is so…"

Shigure shrugged at Kristen's empty pleading. She might have been able to weasel her way in before… But not this time. They were going to school; and they were going to leave him alone for a while. He had a mocking tone as he replied. "You learn to read at school."

Kristen made a mental note to learn how to hit like Rachel.

…

**Yeah… Heh. Thanks again all of you who review; it really helps me! Don't forget to give me some of your ideas, or what you'd like to see, in future chapters! I'm sure I can fit it all in somewhere ;). Thanks everyone!**


End file.
